Meet the Kohlers
by JaxWin
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm JaxWin and this is the re-make of a deleted story I've written before and this time the story is mostly (I hope) going to be told through letters or diary/journal writings or maybe just first person. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. Boo-hoo...

**Chapter 1:**

Professor Xavier

12:14 a.m., Saturday, September 1, 2007

"Professor, please, we need a favor…"

It's not very often that I get midnight phone-calls and I must admit… I'm not exactly the gentlest person you could hope to talk to at, well, midnight, but for my very own (adopted) children… I could try to be a bit nicer.

"Of course you can stay here. For as long as you want." I tried to put emphasis on the last sentence since I knew how encouraging you needed to be with these ones.

"Okay, then," the voice on the other end of the line said acceptingly. "In that case we need two favors. Nicholas is out cold and Matt is bleeding from a huge gash on his arm. We're going to need a bit of transportation unless you'd like me to carry both my brothers from the train station to the Institute in pouring rain. Please," the voice added quickly.

I rubbed my temple and realized that by taking them in six years ago, I wouldn't be getting my eight hours of sleep tonight.

Scott Summers

7:45 a.m., Saturday, September 1, 2007

I hate the first day of school. If you can think of any other synonyms of the word 'hate' then please feel free to substitute it with a word of your own choosing. The point is, though, that the first day of school shouldn't be any different any other day of the year, but it is. At seven o'clock (hardly an hour before school starts), Logan finally found it convenient to wake us all up by turning on the mansions intercom system and holding an alarm clock up to it. After my ears stopped ringing, I ran out into the hallway to find

1) two dozen Jamie's looking for a missing sock,

2) Kurt teleporting haphazardly in search of an unoccupied bathroom,

3) Jean trying to levitate herself over the masses of students,

4) Ray attempting to charge up all the electronics people kept shoving at him,

5) and everyone slipping and sliding down the stairs that Bobby had 'accidentally' iced over.

And, of course, there were no bagels left by the time I got to the kitchen because first days suck.

To top it all off, I had to make a mad dash for my car because apparently _everyone_ needs to get a ride to school. If lunch doesn't come soon enough, I swear I'm going to blast something to rubble-y bits (preferably the school).

Kitty Pryde

9:00 p.m., Saturday, September 1, 2007

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the first day of school and it was absolutely... drop-dead, gorgeous. Or was that just the guy I met today? His name's Nicholas Kohler and I think it's time that Lance figured out we broke up months ago and he can beg all he wants to, but I've got someone new. Anyway, Nicholas has the sweetest voice and his slightly grown-out, black hair just hides his bright blue eyes. He's tall and thin but looks like he could take on Scott (Mr. High-and-Mighty himself!) Diary, I think I'm in love… or at least I like him better than Lance! _

_So the day started out with English and fifteen minutes into the period, Vivian (Nicholas's twin sister who I'll tell you more about later) poked her head in the door and motioned for someone else to follow. Nicholas walked in smiling at the class and all the girls sighed with one look at him. I really meant it when I said drop-dead, gorgeous. Vivian managed to smooth talk Ms. Cummings (which means that either Vivian is a car-saleswoman in disguise or she has the ability to control peoples' minds...) into letting the twins come into class without detention for tardiness. Unfortunately for them, there weren't any two seats next to each other. Fortunately for me (!!!!), one of the two empty seats in the room was next to mine. Nicholas spent the whole period helping me review _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, even though he hadn't even been here last year when we read it. He is just _**so** _smart, and polite, and gentlemanly. He held open all the doors for me since it seems that we're both in all the same classes. Did I mention his eyes? It's like getting hypnotized… AND when it was time for lunch, he sat down with me and we talked the whole time. You might as well cue the high-pitched, girly scream of pleasure right about now. Sadly, after school, Nicholas had to leave with his sister to pick up their little brother, Matthew, who has _got_ to be at least adorable if he's had any distant blood relation to Nicholas. _

_About his sister, Vivian… Well, she's (I don't know quite how to describe her but I'll try) she's kind of like Jean version 2.0. Even though she _should_ be one of the "new-kids" she's somehow turned into one of the school's most popular girls in less than a day. She's also become a member of any extra-curricular activity you can name in Bayville High and all the teachers seem to be praising her. Not only that, but after lunch, the school bully, Harvey Lewiston, tried to... uh, corner her and she __dislocated__ his shoulder before anyone could even blink. And when the school principle came along, Vivian convinced him that Harvey was __just__ learning a new yoga technique and popped his shoulder back into its socket like they had been discussing an interesting book. Harvey ran away crying and Vivian didn't get punished. Not that I feel sorry for Harvey but... damn! She's popular, athletic, pretty (same dark hair and bright eyes as Nicholas), smart, funny (or so I hear), AND she kicks butt? The only reason that I _wouldn't_ be jealous of her is because she doesn't have a boyfriend and I do…well, sort of. Wouldn't you call Nicholas my boyfriend? He's a much better one than Lance ever was. _

_So now that the first day of the '07-'08 school year has been recorded in my trusty laptop diary, I have to get to work on that pesky first-day-of-the-'07-'08-school-year homework. _

_Bye, Diary!_

_Kitty Pryde_

Matthew Kohler

9:30 p.m., Saturday, September 1, 2007

Let me reflect on today… It started out okay; Vivian & Nicholas woke me up at 7:45 and I found myself in some kind of infirmary. I barely had time to realize that this wasn't home, when Nicholas was stuffing a lunch into my backpack and Vivian was pushing me into her car. Vivian LOVES her car and she especially loves it when she gets to drive at break-neck speeds in it. Being late for school was just an excuse for driving over the speed limit – she probably would have done it anyway. When a police officer finally pulled us over, Vivian just started speaking rapidly in fluent Portuguese and confused the poor guy so much that he just had to let us go.

After that I was finally dropped off at Bayville's elementary school. I hate the word 'elementary'. It makes me sound juvenile. The only reason I haven't skipped three grades, is because then I wouldn't be able to hang out with people my own age. It's still kind of a drag, though, that I'm at least half of a child genius and I'm staying behind just for a social life. Anyway, the whole school day all the girls in my class kept whispering behind their hands about me and giggling. Some social life… P.E. was pretty fun though, since nobody else in my class could do as many pull-ups or push-ups as me. I confess: I love being able to show off my athleticism and intelligence just as much as Vivian loves the adrenaline that comes from driving a car at 120 mph in a narrow alleyway.

The drive back from school was silent, just as it usually is. Vivian and Nicholas were obviously arguing telepathically (don't ask me how they do it, but they say it's some sort of twin thing) since Vivian was barely doing 100 once we hit the suburbs. We had to make all sorts of stops around town, getting our stuff that got sent from New York after us. When we finally got to the mansion, it was at least 9:00 and then Professor Xavier had us sit in the living room while he gave us a welcoming speech. I honestly love the prof. as a father but you have to admit that he can be _a little_ boring sometimes, so I decided to sneak out and find the infamous Cerebro. Here I am now, after taking the 'secret' elevator, using a little computer magic to let me, an un-authorized user, into the room, and prying into the X-Files. Hey, it's not like I'm going to dig into anything serious! I promise…

Vivian Kohler

10:00 p.m., Saturday, September 1, 2007

_Dear Diary,_

_It's settled! Matt, Nicholas, and I are going to be staying in a spare room in the mansion for awhile. The mansion could even become our real home! Matt isn't particularly interested (though I did catch him browsing through Cerebro. That could turn out to be a problem later…), and I guess Nicholas is pretty interested in staying since he's going after Kitty. My brother isn't some kind of woman-stealer or anything but the truth of it is, that we, all three of us, have inherited the Kohler eyes (blue eyes that tend to change hue depending on the light... or if you're studying vocabulary you could say that they have a remarkable trichroism). We've often been told that if you stare too hard into our eyes, then it's like loosing yourself and all Kohler men enjoy putting these startling eyes to good use. The point is that Nicholas has had way too many girlfriends. And no, I'm not jealous. I had a boyfriend, once too… _

_As for my ten year-old brother, I find it amusing that at the same Nicholas is chasing a new girl, my six-years-younger brother is being chased by a mob of them. "Staring girls that kept pointing and blushing at me"? I should probably let him figure out for himself that a girl of his own age would have to be blind not to get a crush on my brother's ash-blonde hair and even more specifically, his Kohler eyes. _

_On such a great day, I almost can't help remembering the worst day of my life. Weird, huh? I guess I should relieve myself of the painful memories or something by telling you right? Well, here goes…_

_My parents weren't very pro-mutant. I'm not saying that they were anti-mutant, but it was like they were always obsessed with finding a cure for mutants. At that time they didn't know that all three of us possessed the mutant x-gene, but I guess life's funny like that. Had they known, they probably wouldn't have continued with their research so adamantly. _

_On the eve of my tenth birthday I was woken up in the middle of the night as my mother pushed four year-old Matt into my arms and rushed Nicholas and me (still holding Matt) into the cellar of our house. From there we were to enter a tunnel that would lead away from the house. Of course we still didn't understand what was going on, but I was too groggy to question my mother's orders and led the way crawling into a tunnel that would open up a mile into the countryside. _

_We had just gotten out of the tunnel and into the cold snow, when Matt smelled smoke and turned in the direction of where our house had been. Had been. In its place now, was a fire big enough to be seen from where we were still sitting. We waited until dawn the next day, but our parents never came out of the tunnel. The last words I remember my father saying to me were, "Don't worry about your presents; they'll be here in the morning." It sounds kind of crazy to be thinking of presents when your parents are about to die, but, again, life's funny like that…_

_I guess that all I have time to write now. _

_Goodnight Diary,_

_Vivian Kohler_

**Author's Note: **Hi, if you even made it this far down, that obviously means that you've read my first chapter. Thank-you for reading the first episode of many still to come. Please do me a favor and hit the purple-ish button below this blurb and write me a review.

Until the next chapter comes out,

JaxWin


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, readers! Thank you, thank you, thank you to my one (and only) reviewer, ScarlethasPhoenixpower. YOU ROCK!! Anyway, here goes the second episode of a story that should (hopefully) be attracting more viewers by the chapter!

**Chapter 2:**

Matthew Kohler

5:45 a.m., Sunday, September 2, 2007

This. Is. So. Lame… I have a long list of complaints that I naturally felt that I should type onto a paper so that Vivian could properly feel the suffering that I am going through.

Matt's List of Complaints for his sister, Vivian:

The fact that I am awake at 5:45 in the morning and not sleeping in bed for another hour.

We're not at home…

I'm still feeling sick from Vivian's driving yesterday (where are all the traffic jams that we got used to NYC? At least there we were partially safe in a car!)

Vivian spazzed out in the middle of the night and wrote us introductory speeches. INTRODUCTORY SPEECHES!!!

I now have a sticker on my shirt stating my full name… I will live with a paper bag over my head for the rest of my life. And where did she get sticker paper?

Nicholas Kohler

6:00 a.m., Sunday, September 2, 2007

Life as usual, waking up at insane hours, trying to get my schizo sister to relax, secretly meeting up with a girl for a little late-night action… okay, so maybe the last wasn't true. Or isn't at the moment… a guy can hope can't he?!?! (crash sounds) Damn… if only Vivian couldn't read my mind. GET OUT OF HERE, VY!

_How should I break the news to Kitty? "My brother's an evil sex fiend" or "Stay away from Nicholas (he's a pervert)"? And by the way, I also heard that "schizophrenic" line. _

OUT, OUT, OUT!! THIS IS **MY** MIND! And you kind of are, schizophrenic, I mean. You're 1/5 kick-ass mutant, 1/5 nervous wreck/almost annoyingly over-confident, 1/5 over-achiever and then the rest goes to being "the big sister".

_Sheesh… I just popped in to remind you to have your introductory speech; you didn't need to lecture me._

Oh, uh, yeah, well, it kind of… accidentally-got-lost…

_Did you lose it in the washing machine?_

Yeah! I mean, definitely, of course. You know how tricky those washing machines are…uh, yeah.

_Idiot. We haven't used the mansion's washing machine yet. It's 6:00 in the morning! I'm still your older sister (even if it's only by a few minutes) and you're going to need all of your healing power after I get through with you!_

Heh-heh…oops. Isn't it time for our formal welcoming to the mansion?

_You were saved this time, Nicholas…_

Danger Room

6:05 a.m., Sunday, September 2, 2007

"…and with that said, I'd like all of you to welcome our three new students; Vivian, Nicholas, and Matthew Kohler," the professor finished warmly. All of the students were gathered for a pre-Danger Room session meeting. Matt took his cue (a shove in the back from Vivian) and stepped forward, taking a deep breath.

"Hi, my name is… my name is Matthew Alexander Kohler," he muttered the last part, hoping nobody would notice his middle name. "I have the mutant power to become invisible at my own will and I'm a great computer hacker, even though this isn't really one of my powers. My favorite colors are pink, lilac, and cherry?" Matt said looking up from his index card.

"I just wondered how far you would actually go." Vivian said mischievously. "Anyways, up next is my twin brother Nicholas."

"My full name is Nicholas Daniel Kohler, but I'd rather just leave the Daniel part out," Nicholas took a quick look at Vivian and returned to his index card. "My power is to heal wounds. Actually, if you think about it I can really only heal minor things, like bruises, broken bones, and cuts. I'm an excellent lock-picker, though, so if you ever need to get revenge on someone…" Nicholas glanced at Professor Xavier and decided it was time to bring up his sister.

"My name is Vivian Bianca Kohler and my brothers and I have just moved here from New York City. In our previous school, I took various courses so I'm skilled in archery, sword-fighting, knife-throwing and other stuff you might not expect a sixteen year-old to know. I'm an excellent gymnast especially with my mutant ability to change shape and take on others' appearances." She paused and looked up to see Kitty visibly confused. "Is something wrong... Kitty?"

"Well… you said, like, shape-shifting was, like, your power. Then how did you, like, get Ms. Cummings and Principle Darkholm to, like, cave?" Kitty asked haltingly.

_Like, I, like, told her, like, the truth, like. _

_Be nice to Kitty, Vy. Please._

_Why, Nick, you old softie! Fine, I'll try…no promises._

"I'm charismatic…?" Vivian said trying to hide her sarcasm. "Anyways, the real reason we moved here was because someone found out that we were mutants and that led to angry mobs of people holding modern-day pitchforks. Safety in numbers, right?"

"Vivian, sadly that saying is all too true though, I think I speak for the whole of us when I say that we'd love to have you here. So, why don't we continue that Danger Room session plus a few new students?"

Vivian Kohler

4:00 p.m., Wednesday, September 5, 2007

_Dear Diary,_

_Nope, not lonely… not one bit. Don't wish for any small bit of company since my brother is outside "doing stuff" (which really means making out) with Kitty in the very much secluded area of the pool. My younger brother, on the other hand, is out "tutoring" his (cough, girl, cough) classmates… Which really means making out…This world sickens me... I guess I just might as well reminisce since I have nothing better to do than wallow in self-pity._

_By the time Nick and I had turned eleven, we were both master pick-pockets/lock-pickers working for our lord, the original, Thief-Man (he was a hulking fourteen year-old so stop calling me a coward). We weren't especially proud of our skills but it kept Matt reasonably well-fed and healthy so it was a living. The day we were kicked out of our charitable (NOT) Thief-Man's protection, was the day when all three of our mutant powers manifested. Thief-Man had been furious when I had gotten caught in the middle of swiping someone's wallet because Matt was about to get hit by a speeding driver. Matt was still only five years-old and stood in the road like a deer in the face of a truck so I had to reach out and grab him while also alerting my victim that he had nearly had his money snatched. We were able to get away from the man whose wallet I had been stealing, but when Thief-Man caught up with us we got a five minute lecture. After that we just ran. Sad, huh?_

_It gets worse. We took shelter in an alleyway, and had barely been able to catch our breath when a bunch of type-A teenage jocks came looking for a live punching bag. My father had originally taught us all to defend ourselves but skinny and under-fed is nothing on beefy football players. "…" Dumb, Dumb, and Dumber say something they think is witty and I tackle one of them, managing to knock him down and give him some nasty bruises. I hear Nicholas screaming in his mind (we'd been able to read minds before our mutant powers but just thought it was one of those twin things, just like finishing off each other's sentences) and the crack of a bone told me that Jock #2 had broken Nick's arm. Time for a little protective sister action. I felt my skin burning and I soon realized when I looked into a puddle that I was my dad. There's nothing to say about that but, wow, it felt weird. With the extra bulk on my side I beat up the idiots (the rest was just a blur) and felt my skin burn up again until, when it felt like I'd burst into flames, I was just me again. _

_I looked up and saw Nick swinging his arm around and testing its reflexes. He was muttering about it being broken, but somehow __not__ broken but I was looking for Matt, who had disappeared. He literally appeared out of nowhere and started crying._

_That was when I noticed a boy about my age at the time with flaming red hair just standing at the opening of our alley. He suddenly smiled and yelled, "THAT WAS SO COOL!" I thought he was just some weirdo who was going to try to sell us out as freaks for what he'd seen, but the boy soon introduced himself. "I'm St. John Allerdyce, but you can call me Pyro. I think I know someone who would love to help you build those cool powers of yours."_

…

_Rogue just stopped in and told me that if I didn't hurry up then I would miss my chance at becoming guide for a hot new recruit… Should I go? Heck, why not…_

_Maybe I'll tell you more about him when I next write…_

_Bye Diary!_

_Vivian Kohler_

Professor Xavier

4:05 p.m., Wednesday, September 5, 2007

_Fingers crossed and hope this works…_

"Alright Warren, I know that the chances of your parents allowing you to stay at the mansion are slim but I think you'll be happy to take a trip around the institute with someone I'll handpick right now. So if you just wait here I'll go into the next room and get her."

_Being sneaky is not the type of thing that I like to do…But it's for a good reason…_

Professor Xavier's Office

4:06 p.m., Wednesday, September 5, 2007

The entire female population of the institute (excluding Kitty since she was still busy "doing stuff" with Nicholas) was waiting for the decision. Who would get the much wanted position of escort for, the one and only, Angel? Professor Xavier glanced unsurprised at the crowd in his office, but let his gaze fall on Vivian.

"Vivian, I think that you would make an excellent guide for our new recruit."

The room burst into shouts and objections.

"But Professor, I'm the new kid here. By all rights, I should be the last person who gets to show around whoever this is. And-" Vivian started but was interrupted when Angel opened the door.

"Uh, Professor, I heard some shouting. Is this norm-"

"WARREN!" Vivian yelled in shock

"Vy?" Warren asked perplexed (but still quite happy).

"Professor…" Vivian said in a hoarse, angry whisper.

"Um… Vivian? I didn't-" Warren started cautiously.

"Hey everyone wha- WARREN?!?!" Nicholas said entering the room with Kitty.

"Nicholas…" Warren said, feeling cornered.

Vivian slid slowly down against the wall into a seat on the ground with her face covering her eyes.

"I'm sorr-" Warren said, trying to speak again but being interrupted by Matt, just coming in.

"What is _he_ doing here?!" he said in a harsh voice.

"Why are you doing this to me, Professor?" Vivian asked in a voice that said she couldn't be reasoned with.

"Stop! Everyone; out of my office. Vivian, Warren, stay here. I believe there may be some issues to be worked out…" The professor was finding out the hard way that being sneaky never works out.

**Author's Note:** Hi, there goes my second episode. I hope you're actually reading this and if you are reading this you're cool. If you want to earn a couple more points, you can give me a review! Thanks for reading!

JaxWin


	3. Chapter 3

YES!!!! I have… _**THREE**_ reviews!!!! Mwah-ha-ha! Now to plot world domination… Anyway, thanks a ton to Evil lobster girlAND ScarlethasPhoenixpower for your reviews! Now for the episode…

Disclaimer: I do, in fact, own X-Men Evolution… and if this happens to come up in a court of law, I will deny this with every fiber of my being.

**Chapter 3:**

Nicholas Kohler

4:30 p.m., Wednesday, September 5, 2007

"So Vy and Warren used to go out?" Kitty asked. We were walking out in the forest surrounding the institute.

"Yup, and it didn't end too well." I answered.

"And why do _you_ hate him?" Kitty asked in confused voice. I love Kitty, but for a super-genius, she can be terribly naïve.

"When he left, Vy went into withdrawal. The only time I tried talking to her about Warren, Vy threw stuff at her favorite brother. Very sharp, hard, pointy stuff, like her Warren picture frames. That _really _hurt." I explained. "And, plus, everyone knows that you automatically hate whoever your sibling is going out with. It's one of those weird, unsaid rules. And that reminds me; I have to go see Matt and give him 'the talk'."

With that, I left Kitty who still didn't seem to get the hint that Vivian _probably_ doesn't like her. Scratch that – definitely doesn't like her.

Vivian Kohler

6:30 p.m., Wednesday, September 5, 2007

_Dear Diary, _

_Okay, I confess. I was lonely. I was jealous. I was sad and unhappy but now I'm even more sad and unhappy. _**HE** _is here and _**HE **_is an ass. I hate you, WARREN!!! Now that I have properly expressed my emotions, here's what happened in the last two hours. _

_In summary, I was in Professor Xavier's office with Warren for more or less one and a half hours. Mostly it was arguing between me and the professor, Warren making occasional interjections, me pretending not to hear him and ignoring him completely, and the professor over-ruling me and telling me that if I didn't "resolve my problems" with my "new team mate" then he was confiscating my car… permanently. The professor makes a terrible therapist, if you ask me. _

_And then there was what happened at dinner. Warren is supposed to be staying here until Saturday, so that gives everyone in the institute plenty of time to start thinking up rumors. I come into the dining hall and everyone stops whispering. Could they __**try **__being a little more inconspicuous? Warren pretends to be oblivious to this and offers me a chair. I ignore him and walk straight out of the room. Harsh? Yes. Enjoyable? Definitely. Depressing in some weird, unknown way? … Hell yeah. I'm going to go swallow a bottle pills or something. _

_I'll try writing again later…_

_Vivian Kohler_

Matt Kohler

6:45 p.m., September 5, 2007

My brother is so, so, so sick shudder. I swear, Sarah and I were just going over some dates… HISTORY dates!!! If you were talking about Laura… or Emily… or Jasmine, then it's a completely different story. The point is, who ever heard of giving a ten year-old "the talk"?!?!?! That was awkward…

On my way back to the room I share with Nicholas (Vivian gets her own room), I saw Vy taking a bottle out of the medicine cabinet. She saw me but just gave me a "tell-anyone-and-you-won't-live-to-see-twelve" look. I wasn't going to tell anyone anyway, but it's nice to know that my sister's a drug-ee.

I took a peek into her diary a little while ago (I've been doing this since forever, but she either doesn't know or chooses to let me play Evil Computer Hacker) and it seems that she's writing in an account of all the things that happened since Mom and Dad. Since it seems that she won't be writing for awhile, I guess it's up to me to pick up where Vy left off.

After our first meeting with Pyro, Vivian and Nicholas decided (without any input from me) that we would follow him to meet his anonymous person interested in mutants. We (Vy, Nicholas, Pyro, and me) were all waiting in our cozy little alley when a giant pinball comes hurtling towards us straight from the sky. Magneto just loves a grand entrance. He gave us each our own mini-pinballs and took us to the giant dome that we would call home for the next three years. Every day was a constant drill, a new exercise to be learned. And we did learn. We could all properly use our powers at will and Magneto even let us learn new skills. I got to play with the computer he used to avoid an unknown, telepathic enemy (we hadn't met the professor yet), Nicholas started working out with Piotr Rasputin (Colossus), and Pyro got to spend time getting beaten up by his crush, my sister. If we had never met the professor, I don't think that anyone would have been that unhappy. X-Men against acolytes as usual. Vy, Nick, and I had all grown to love Magneto as a surrogate father, and life was good. But then we met Professor Xavier.

Vivian and Nicholas had just turned fifteen and we had a huge party at the dome, as I still loving call our old home. As soon as the party was over, though, Magneto called us all together and told us that today would be the day that we were finally tested out in the real world. Outside of our own Magneto-version of the Danger Room. Where we could be in any kind of trouble. In our own defense, none of us really knew what we were supposed to be doing in that "horrible world where men would kill children for being different". But if your dad told you that you should let heck loose, then you do what your dad says. We were back in New York City and getting revenge on those jerks who got us the day our powers manifested. It was kind of interesting seeing them again. They went from beefy to plain, old fat and suddenly we looked more threatening. When it came to blows, though, Vivian couldn't pull off the bully act and told Magneto so. The professor came in and made a big speech about morals to Magneto, and he just let us go. Magneto gave us up to the professor and said good-bye by telling us that we were weaklings anyway. Vivian was crushed by that, but still, life does go on. Professor Xavier became our legal guardian and let us stay in the city where our independent lives had begun. Plenty of stuff happened in New York, but I guess I should leave that for Vivian.

Good-bye Computer,

Matt

Warren Worthington III

11:00 p.m., September 5, 2007

_Dear Journal,_

_I found her! I found Vivian in the weirdest place. Here I am at the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children and I find my old girlfriend. Words can't describe how happy __**I**_ _am but Vy looked pretty unhappy. I guess I know why. I should know, and I am trying to apologize, but how long should a guy try to get back together with their old girlfriend before just giving up and moving on? I guess I'll know soon enough, anyway. I've got to get a good nights sleep or I won't be able to get up for my tour tomorrow and I certainly wouldn't want to miss that. _

'_Night Journal,_

_Warren Worthington_

The Hall Outside Vivian's Room

9:21 a.m., September 6, 2007

Warren started banging on the door of Vivian's room.

"VY! I know you're in there! You're six minutes late…" Warren shouted.

"Vy's not here! Just leave her alone, Warren!" Nicholas called out from her room.

Warren raised an eyebrow and looked down the hall to see Nicholas and Kitty kissing. He silently opened the door and grabbed hold of Vivian's hand before she jumped out a window and escaped.

"Let go." Vivian said glaring at Warren hatefully. When he wouldn't let her out of his grip, Vivian used her powers to shift her arm out.

"You look hung-over." Warren stated as they walked out of her room.

"Uh-huh. If I were still in New York then I wouldn't have to steal it from Logan's 'secret' stash, though. New York has plenty of under-age bars…" Vivian said rubbing her head.

"Same old Vivian," Warren muttered with the hint of a smile. "You could always come back to New York, Vy," he said loud enough so that she could hear.

"I wish I had cooler powers, something that no one can figure out just by seeing your duplicate. Shape-shifting? A thing of the past. Now the coolest powers are control over male hormones." Vivian said loudly, trying to change the subject.

"Come on, Vivian, we both know that you do enough of that without your powers. I wouldn't be your boyfriend if you didn't." Warren said laughing.

"**Ex**-boyfriend, Warren, don't forget the ex. This is the tennis court, by the way. It flips around when the jet comes out."

They walked around the institute silently for awhile…

"So… Have you met anyone new, here? I'd hate to think that I was an easily replaceable boyfriend."

"Oh sure, I've met plenty of guys." Vy said secretly hoping to get a rise out of him.

"Like…?"

"… Pyro! Yeah, Pyro and I were a total item." Vivian said, failing miserably that the lie.

"Pyro, the guy that tries to barbeque you every few weeks? You've got to be kidding me…" Warren said still feeling a twinge of jealousy.

"Playing dodge ball with fire is our secret code. It means 'Warren's an ass, and I could do so much better than him'. If I reply by in any way injuring him, it means that I agree. And this is the Danger Room. The younger students are practicing right now so the levels aren't as advanced as they are for the older students."

"Why are you mad at me?" Warren asked as the headed towards the pool.

"Hmmm… maybe it was because you ran away from home with another girl!" Vivian exploded.

"I did not run away with – wait, are you accusing me of cheating?"

"Maybe. Your sister told me that you got a girl pregnant and had to run off and freakin' elope!"

By this time, they had reached the pool, started yelling, and convinced everyone else in the area that it would be in their own favor to run away.

"And since when did you trust my sister?** I** don't trust her and she's **my** sister!"

"Well, she was the one who actually told me that you left. I was stuck waiting for a date that would never come. I waited, and waited, but finally I picked up the phone and called your house. You left without telling your own girlfriend. How responsible of you."

"But you seriously believed that I'd even think of sleeping with another girl?"

"You didn't tell me about the wings. I told you about my powers but you never told me. What other secrets are you keeping from me, huh? Because girls tend to get really touchy when you start having sex with someone else."

"**BUT I DIDN-**" Warren gave up mid-sentence and kissed Vivian as passionately as he could. But she pulled away. Warren couldn't see her face but she seemed angry.

"Jerk." Vivian said and pushed Warren into the pool. Warren surfaced and sighed as he saw Vivian running away. Was it his imagination or were there tears in her eyes?

**Author's Note:** Hi, readers! Technically this chapter was about 15 sentences shorter than usual so for anyone counting, I apologize. For all the people who don't care about the whole sentence thing (and for those who do) thanks for reading my latest chapter. Reviews please!

JaxWin


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! This chapter has been updated a couple days late, so I'm really, really, REALLY sorry. I've had a mild case of writer's block and a very serious case of laziness. That and my brother decided that I should go to a tobacco prevention summit… I don't smoke (or chew) by the way…

Oh yeah! This is a little embarrassing but I found a lot (okay, a couple) of mistakes in my story. Not the grammatical/spelling mistakes that are most commonly made, but a kind of timeline-ish, issue. Heh-heh, oops again…

Originally, I had wanted Vy and Nick to be in senior year with Scott and Jean. Since Kitty is actually a year or two younger than them, and Nick is taking classes with Kitty, technically, that doesn't work. I have no idea how to fix that since I don't want to have to re-put up my chapters so just so everyone knows, Vivian and Nicholas are actually 18 and Kitty skipped two grades or something.

In the first chapter, Kitty mentioned the school principle. This is PRE-Apocalypse, by the way, so I wasn't using a new principle. But I also didn't mean to use Principle Darkholm (Mystique in disguise). What I really meant was Principle Kelly.

Sorry to anyone who got confused!

Disclaimer: I, JaxWin, hereby disclaim X-Men: Evolution… I think that's what I'm supposed to say… right?

**Chapter 4:**

Matthew Kohler

8:00 a.m., September 7, 2007

For once, the institute is quiet. Warren is being specially trained in the Danger Room, so he can get a taste of what it's really like here. The rest of the girls living in the institute are watching him. Vy is being mope-y in her room and refusing to come out. Nicholas is trying to ignore the fact that Vy is being mope-y so that he won't have to be the one to try getting her out of her room. Therefore he is spending all his time with Kitty doing whatever it is that he tells me not to do. That sounds like it's really selfish but Nick's really doing it for his own safety if you remember what happened last time he went inside Vy's room (_see first "section" of Chapter 3)_. If Nick didn't have healing powers, I bet there would still be scars. And speaking of scars, my "students" found out that I tutor different people. My cheek has never been so red. Girls are way too emotional. Warren kisses Vy and she pushes him into a pool. I kiss five different girls and get slapped five times. Oh, the sting-y, sting-y pain…

Vivian Kohler

8:00 a.m., September 7, 2007

_Dear Diary,_

_  
I take strange pleasure in hearing Matt complaining to his best friend Jamie about his new pretty pink cheeks. I have no idea why, but it serves him right for playing with those girls like that. Other than that sadistic joy that I was just describing, life is pretty… well, pretty depressing. If anyone present thinks that I've been overusing that word lately, I couldn't agree more with you. If you know me, then you know I'm not the type of person who sits in the dark and talks abstractly about death and the irrelevance of a life while caressing a candle. Definitely not a depr- sorry, not a __moody__ person. I do have feelings, though. Sure, I liked it when Warren kissed me, but I have this thing about holding grudges. Do I forgive him? Or do I go on like this for the rest of my life? Cause that might suck… I remember the first time I met Warren. _

_I had a guy friend who had a friend who thought he was this huge womanizer (a.k.a. Warren). So, he decided to play matchmaker and teach millionaire Warren a little lesson. Tom (my friend) asked me to meet him at this super fancy restaurant in downtown New York. Of course, I had to dress up for the thing since the restaurant was called something complicated in French (by the way, I know Portuguese, Dutch, German, Greek and Spanish [European countries. Nicholas knows Thai, Vietnamese, Mandarin Chinese, Tagalog and Malaysian [Asian countries. Matt only knows three languages but he is younger and they are Native American languages. You could say we're a multi-lingual family even if we can only speak English and all understand each other. Sorry! This was just supposed to be a "by the way"! BACK TO THE STORY!!!). Apparently, Tom had asked Warren to meet him at the same restaurant and that was our first date. Warren's jaw dropped as soon as he first saw me and I still remember thinking that it was the cutest thing ever… Um, sorry, was that way too emotional? Hmmm… I think that's the end of the story. It's shorter than I thought. I guess I should think seriously about what I should do next. But you know me; I don't do serious._

_Vivian Kohler_

Nicholas Kohler

1:00 p.m., September 7, 2007

This is great! Tomorrow I get to make my first trip out of the country without the company of any members of my family. Finally, I can do stuff without my sister popping inside my head (our telepathic bond has a distance limit) and not have to take care of my baby brother. And to perfect the situation, I'm going with Kitty. You can bet I'm feeling very happy now. 'How?' you might ask. I sign up for a **Habitats for Humanity** (**Habitats for Humanity** helps to build decent housing for the homeless and poor) project that our school was doing. Schools are supposed to be trying to teach their students to be charitable and hard-working so Principle Kelly offered students a trip that he thought no one would take. But two people did. Kitty and I signed up for a trip to the Philippines for two weeks and I'm leaving tomorrow. Principle Kelly couldn't stop us either, because he had been the one who'd offered it to us. And NOW, I'd better pack. By the time I come back, hopefully Vy won't still be in her room.

Rogue

2:06 p.m., September 7, 2007

Lord, that girl can talk. I'm ready to scream at Kitty and just tell her to just shut-up. And you can just guess what she's talking about. Duh, her boyfriend and (of course) her out of the country trip that Professor Xavier is helping sponsor. Her boyfriend I don't mind (what? He's hot!) but her trip is just plain annoying. It's like she's tempting me with something that I can't do. I really doubt that I'll ever be able to leave the country without feeling insecure. Ugh, that sounds wimpy. I'm going to go check on Vy. What her brothers don't know is that she makes hourly excursions to secretly watch the Danger Room and its occupant.

Danger Room's Control Center

2:15 p.m., September 7, 2007

Rogue walked slowly over to an empty spot and started whistling.

"Shut-up! You're making me look conspicuous!" Matt's voice hissed at her.

"You're an empty spot of air, Vy. If anyone thinks something's wrong with this picture it's me talking like a crazy woman to myself." Rogue smiled. Vy wasn't as mean as she might sound sometimes. "How's he doing?"

"Terrible."

Rogue gave her a look, which was made difficult since she didn't exactly know where to look.

"Great. He's doing great. I'm annoyed. And proud. I want to be at the front of that crowd watching him."

Rogue nodded and walked away, secretly giving Warren a thumbs-up which he returned before nearly colliding with an obstacle.

Warren's Room

9:00 p.m., September 7, 2007

"Don't worry," Rogue had said, "she still likes you. Just don't let her know you know. She'll come around…"

Warren sighed and fell back on his bed. Someone knocked on his door.

Warren opened his door and saw Vy looking (surprisingly) not angry.

"You asked Rogue to help you get me back?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Warren said carefully.

Vivian started laughing. And couldn't stop. Warren just stood there. Vivian kissed him.

"That was sweet."

"Are you drunk?"

"I'm not. But if I were, would you mind?"

"Not at all."

They went inside Warren's room and closed the door.

The Hall Outside Warren's Room

7:30 a.m., September 8, 2007

Nicholas knocked impatiently on Warren's door. He had to leave for the airport in fifteen minutes and hadn't found Vy yet.

Warren poked his head out of the door and immediately looked embarrassed.

"What's up?" he asked without fully opening the door.

"I'm looking for Vy. Everyone is supposed to go down to the X-Jet and fly to some emergency in New York. Have you seen her?" Nicholas asked suspiciously.

"Umm…"

"Warren? Who is it?" Vivian's voice came from inside Warren's room.

Nicholas pushed open the door and saw his sister wearing one of Warren's shirts (only).

"Crap…" Vivian said turning red.

"So… How did you guys... you know… with the wings…?" Nicholas said making an inarticulate gesture.

Warren rolled his eyes and let the twins talk in the hallway (barely anyone was awake).

"That was insensitive." Vy stated closing the door.

"Yeah, I know... " Nicholas said with a smile, "but I was curious." he finished with a shrug.

"And I believe you whole-heartedly," Vy said sarcastically, "but did I ever ask you what you were planning to do in the Philippines when you were done building houses? Come on, Nicholas, two weeks with Kitty, without my supervision and an easily bribed chaperone? But seeing as I'm the nicer twin, I won't say anything."

"Whatever just get your butts over to the hangar."

"Have fun in the Philippines."

Downtown New York

10:00 a.m., September 7, 2007

"Ah, there's nothing to start off the morning like a good fight." Pyro said pointing a stream of fire at Vivian. "It's a unicorn, just for you."

"Oh, please, I got over unicorns ages ago. Now I like Angel's." Vivian said with a smile as she opened a fire hydrant on Pyro.

Warren took his cue and dived on Pyro, while Vy tackled Gambit. As planned, the card Gambit had been charging up flew straight towards Magneto and he crashed into a lamp post. When Wanda saw Vy grinning spitefully Vy mouthed "father issues" in explanation. Wanda returned the grin and manipulated Magneto into wrapping himself in the metal lamp post he hit. "Me too"

Magneto forced his way out of the lamp post and projected the ripped apart metal at his old foster-daughter, trapping her against a wall. In the time it took Vy to shift out from her metal bindings, Magneto had called a retreat.

"Should I bring him down?" Vivian asked Beast. Beast nodded and held out his hands for Vy to jump on. As soon as Magneto began his farewell speech, Beast launched Vy, holding on to her feet.

"Well, X-Men, it seems as though you're tiring out. No matter, you will live to be defeated anoth-"

"SHUT-UP!" Vy shouted as she punched him in the face and grabbed hold of his half open metal-ball-y-transporter-thing. "Reel me in, Beast!"

Magneto smirked and closed his metal-ball-y-transporter-thing on her hands. Vy bit her lip (very, very, very, VERY hard) but stubbornly refused to let go. In the end it was Beast that let her go (accidentally!). As Vivian's feet zoomed towards her body, Magneto opened his pinball (for short :D) and watched as Vivian fell.

"You always were weak!" He called after her.

Vivian fell two storied onto a building that just _had_ to have a slanted roof. She rolled off the edge and fell another six stories until Warren finally caught her. In total she fell about eight floors. Screaming all the way.

Beast apologized non-stop while trying to strap her gurney into the X-Jet. That was when Vivian started laughing hysterically.

"Is she in shock?" Warren whispered to Beast behind his hand.

"Warren! You know that building I fell off of? I think it's the one that we had our first date in. Whatever you do for our 10th anniversary date or whatever, don't take me there!" Vivian stopped laughing long enough to say that and then started again.

Beast tranquilized her, apologizing for every second of the procedure.

X-Jet Hangar

6:00 p.m., September 10, 2007

Yet another trip to save the world (or at least a substantially large city). Cyclops was late.

And then Cyclops ran on board the X-Jet as if all the demons of hell were hot on his trail.

"Everyoneready?" he said and continued without pausing for breath "OKAYLET'SGO!"

"WAIT!!! Sorry everyone, someone set off my car alarm!" Cyclops ran in. That's right, Cyclops and Cyclops in the same room.

The first cringed and slowly shape-shifted back into Vivian; casts, crutches, and all.

Wolverine growled, making Vy cringe again.

"Aren't you supposed to be in there babysitting?"

"You said I was training the new students, when you told me I couldn't go…" She said in a bold voice.

… Growl

"Yes, sir!" Vy made a hasty retreat.

"And stop using your powers!! You won't be able to heal your broken fingers, broken leg, crushed rib, or twisted ankle, if you keep shape-shifting!" Wolverine yelled as he closed the X-Jet's door.

**Author's Note: **

SORRY!!! Again, I'm really sorry about the hold-up in my story so I wrote a little extra. Don't be mad at me… Or do be mad at me and then send me your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO!!!! The story's coming a little slow to me and I thought that it would be interesting to take a peek into the minds of a few villains, maybe some other people who haven't been mentioned in a very, very long time (maybe even never). I also had even more time to find mistakes I the things I've written already. Three, so far.

_Last time on __Meet the Kohlers__…_ When I tried fixing the whole "age/grade" problem I had with Vivian, Nicholas, and Kitty, I had forgotten that I'd already pre-mentioned the age difference between the twins and Matt. If the twins are actually 18, then Matt should be 12. And if you checked Chapter 1 (?) then Matt would be 2 instead of 4 or the twins would be turning 12 instead of 10. After that, there's probably a whole lot more, but for the sake of simplicity, I beg that you just ignore it. Please.

I never fully explained what Wanda was doing in New York. Actually, I still don't know. _[PING! _GOT IT! She's there because in my story, Wanda is too smart to be hanging around with losers like the Brotherhood and decided to join the X-Men. Definitely not true in X-Men: Evolution, but this is MY story.

Last episode, I also forgot to put up the days in the dates (Am I losing it? Did I ever have 'it' to begin with?) Here they are:

Friday, September 7, 2007

Saturday, September 8, 2007

Monday, September 10, 2007

That's right I found another one. In fact I could probably write a whole page of mistakes so if there's anyone who doesn't even care about the mistakes, just skip down. This mistake was in the last episode I wrote that the X-Men arrived in NYC on the 7th. Which is impossible because they woke up on the 8th. My bad…

This isn't a real mistake, but just in case anyone's wondering, Warren is in his first year of college because he looks too old to be in high school.

Disclaimer: When will you damn lawyers figure it out? I own X-Men: Evolution. No, my fingers are not crossed (yes they are). Where's your sense of trust?

**Chapter 5:**

Nicholas Kohler

Sometime in the early, early morning ('cause I don't know what the time difference is in the Philippines), Tuesday, September 18, 2007

Here I am half-way across the world from my family and I can't enjoy it. It's somewhere (I'm guessing) around midnight and I _should_ try getting some rest for tomorrow's line-up of work. I'm not much of an insomniac, so I have no idea what to do to help me get some sleep (and counting sheep does **not** work, so whoever invented that was an idiot). I wish I could talk to Vy. The only thing I can think of is how on the plane to here I kept throwing up because I could feel the mental bond I had with her tearing. And it hurts a hell of a lot more than you would imagine. Take this for example; everyone has a brain (but Lance Alvers). For me, it's like a brain and a half (my own and what I can feel of Vy's). Now imagine that someone is trying to rip out your brain… Okay, bad analogy, but you get the picture… Or you should… Whatever, that was completely off topic. My point was that a even though I can't telepathically feel Vy, I have a sneaking suspicion that something bad is about to happen. Something very, very bad and there's nothing Ican do about it. What can I do from here? That's right, the only thing I can do right now is roll over and slide a little closer to Kitty.

Vivian Kohler

3:30 p.m., Monday, September 17, 2007

_Dear Diary,_

_I've spent a week out of action. I don't know how much longer I can hold out. Wolverine refuses to let me train at all. My teachers aren't giving me nearly enough homework to keep me busy (yes, I actually said that). I think they just feel sorry for me because I was in a car accident (yes, I actually said _that_, too). My cover story at school is that I was hit by a drunk driver while out on the wild, wild streets of Bayville. I can hardly believe that the school administration believed that! At first, I didn't see the point of lying if everyone knows about our after school activities, but the professor said to keep the whole "super-hero" thing quiet. _

_Here's a list of stuff I __**can't**__ do:_

_Walk. For the first two days of injury, I had a bit of trouble walking with my broken leg and sprained (very, very lightly sprained so now I can limp on it) ankle on different legs so I was commissioned a wheelchair. No offense, Professor Xavier, but the wheelchair makes a whole lot of difference in people's attitude. I'm trying to convince people that I can fight and they're treating me like an invalid!_

_Write. Do you really think that I'm in condition to hold a pencil with my fingers in splints? The only way I can turn in homework is typing on an insanely huge computer keyboard. Think "grand piano" huge._

_Have some really hot sex (or even make out) with my boyfriend. That actually has absolutely nothing to do with my injuries (unless you count how unattractive casts and bruises are) since Warren stayed in New York when his parents found him through the all-seeing television._

_Talk to my dear, dear, twin brother. I miss him a lot. And even if I can't talk to him, I bet he's feeling pretty crummy, too. That's all I'll say._

_Talk to my dear, dear, other brother. __**He **__is being moody and refusing to talk to anyone. Sound familiar? He's following in my footsteps :D__. At least the boy knows how to sulk._

_Right now it's 3:40, which means that it's time for the only thing I'm useful for; Training. Not my own training (though I have been secretly doing some of that), but the younger students'. Professor Xavier just called everyone (but me!) into the hangar to head off to Las Vegas, which means that I'm going to be here alone with them. Unlike Scott, Jean, and even my own brother, the younger students have an extremely low level of respect for me (think it has something to do with the crutch?) and it's a bit hard to be teaching them stuff if they aren't listening. I'm going to be having hours and hours of fun, fun, fun…_

_Bye Diary,_

_Vivian Kohler_

St. John Allerdyce (Pyro)

4:00 p.m., Monday, September 17, 2007

This is just the mission I've been waiting for. It's something that'll really show the boss man that I can do just as much as that idiot, Gambit. So what if he can actually get a date on Friday nights? **I'm** the one going on this mission that Magneto said was top-priority. Better focus and make sure Gambit is plenty jealous by the time old Mags is half-way done praising me. Lighter? Check. Uniform? Unwrinkled. Army of robots completely devoted to you (and only you)? Awaiting your orders.

Erik Lensherr

4:00 p.m., Monday, September 17, 2007

I'm not evil. I'm not evil. I'm not evil. Sometimes I have to remind myself that. Because it's true. Evil is wanting to hurt and destroy for the sake of merely hurting and destroying. Evil is what happened to my family when we were prosecuted by Nazis for being Jewish. And I… am not evil. I'm not quite uncaring either. I care about a lot of things… sometimes I think I care too much about some people. Like children that were never (and never will be) really mine. I care for my young Acolytes Gambit and Pyro. I care for my son Pietro and my daughter Wanda. I even care for the Vivian, Nicholas, and Matthew Kohler for all their soft-heartedness for humans. This is a complicated issue. Something that not all people can understand. But I know of one person who does. His name is Charles Xavier. But now I head off to fight him. Why? I do not know…

Bobby Drake

4:00 p.m., Monday, September 17, 2007

This is going to be amusing. Training started 15 minutes ago and the ultimate show of disrespect to a teacher is to come late for their class. Well, actually the ultimate, **ultimate **show of disrespect would be to skip class altogether, but if I don't come then I don't get to participate in the training session for me, which is unthinkable if you're living in the institute so I'll settle for being late. Vivian's going to be furious and I will become the hero of the class.

Vivian Kohler

4:00 p.m., Monday, September 17, 2007

Bobby Drake is so dead.

Danger Room 

4:01 p.m., Monday, September 17, 2007

Iceman walked into the simulator of the Danger Room as if nothing at all had happened. Actually nothing had happened. Everyone was just sitting around doing nothing. How anticlimactic. As he passed, people would take turns to glare at him angrily or mutter something possibly impolite under their breath. Yup, class hero. Bobby swallowed and walked slowly up to Vivian, who seemed oblivious to his entrance and was looking down into the Danger Room.

"Um… I'm sorry about being late. I was- OW!!!!" Pain erupted in his left shin.

"I'm sure." Vivian replied shortly. She hit him with her crutch again, this time on top of his head. "Idiot. I'm not allowed to start a simulation unless the whole team is here. Whatever you've got against me, you never, I repeat, NEVER make the rest of the class pay for your stupidity. Scratch that. Whatever you've got against me, deal with it." Vy was very angry (Author's Note: I should get the Understatement of the Year award for that one). Matt had left ten minutes ago, saying that "waiting for someone so that you can do nothing, is worse than doing nothing at all." So her little brother hates her too. Life was not looking very bright for Vy.

"Why? You're just the reject. You were the one weak enough to get yourself injured in the first place. If you were really good enough to be on the team then you wouldn't be here teaching us. And by the way, we like Storm better." Bobby said without thinking.

Ouch.

When Vivian finally chose to speak her voice was devoid of any emotion and her face was blank except for the stony glare she gave him. "I don't know what twisted, completely false version of what happened in New York City you're hearing, but if you want me to prove my place on the team then I'll do so with pleasure. Get ready for hand-to-hand practice. With me."

Everyone tried (and failed) to hold back the laughter that was, of course, expected. Think logically. Girl with numerous injuries against boy who is in peak physical condition. And Vy isn't allowed to use her powers either. Hmmm…The odds don't seem that great. But Vy isn't a person who goes into battle without something that's sure to make her the victorious winner.

Bobby approached her with a smirk as he iced over. "It's not too late to back out." He taunted.

In response, Vy got into the best fighting stance she could without any help (no crutch since that means she could possibly hit him with it again).

Bobby lunged out suddenly, but Vy stepped aside, grabbed his arm, and flipped him over with as much force as she possibly could. The Iceman landed six feet away. _Not bad_, she thought, _for broken fingers_. Bobby breath was knocked out of him but he was up again too soon and aimed a spinning kick at her stomach, but Vy did a backwards roll out of his reach (if Vy were completely healthy and didn't have a cast on her leg, she probably would have done a back flip instead) and punched him squarely in the jaw after he lost his balance from the missed kick. Vy saw an opening when Bobby stumbled back, clutching his jaw, and swept his legs out from under him with her less injured leg, trying to ignore the pain blooming in her hand.

"Well, it's not like I can go full out with you being handicapped and a girl and stuff…" Bobby muttered as he got up.

"Shut-up and fight. I don't care, just try icing me." Vivian snapped as she heard him.

So he tried. And tried. And tried, but Vy either dodged anything pointed in her direction (with surprising agility for someone with a broken leg and without a crutch) or broke his wonderful ice castle with a quick leg kick to the ice. Finally tiring of the routine, Bobby got close enough to try using the leg sweep trick that Vy had already used on him. But apparently she had already figured out what had happened and jumped, avoiding his leg and then aiming a landing kick at his chest. He flinched and prepared to brace himself but after five seconds opened his eyes. Vy had changed her mind in mid-air and in the end, had landed barely missing Bobby's right ear.

"Game over," Vy said in between gasps for breath. Applause and cheers erupted suddenly from all the students (included Bobby) and Vy helped him up off the floor. "Trust me now? I didn't do anything stupid to get my battle wounds. Or anything stupid. Just so you know, I was trying to capture Magneto as he and his Acolytes were escaping, but he let me fall eight stories before I was finally caught. Now does anyone want to continue real class?"

"No way, I want to figure out how you got so strong! You definitely don't look that strong!" Ray shouted out (thoughtlessly).

"Constant drilling with… my old teacher. He had us run more than eight miles every morning and then we would practice fighting with each other. One way of strengthening a weak move, like a snap kick for example, is to do it 50x in a row each day. Eventually, it's so powerful, that you can do this." And with that Vy kicked at one of the thickest sections of solid ice path that Bobby had made. With a satisfying cracking noise, the whole section crumbled. "Feel like practicing?"

Matt Kohler

5:15 p.m., Monday, September 17, 2007

They've been practicing for and hour now and I badly want to join them. But I can't, I don't know if I might lose control of it again. It's best to just think about the pain.

Vivian Kohler

5:15 p.m., Monday, September 17, 2007

This is possibly the best day of my life. Okay, actually, it probably doesn't rank that high up since my hands and leg are throbbing, but compared to the kinds of days I've been having lately, this is like a miracle. No more snickers, pitying looks, or whispers that told me how lowly I was viewed. I admit, what I did to Bobby was immature and probably a very mean thing to do, but I also admit that I couldn't care less. The students are improving and Bobby doesn't seem that hurt. The only thing I'm worried about his Matt. I talked to Jamie and asked him if he thought I should call Matt down, but Jamie said something about Matt "figuring himself out… or something". Okay, is ten years-old a little early for the whole "identity crisis" thing? I thought about going up to talk to him anyway, but decided to respect his want to be alone. At least I've got my little X-angels (Author's Note: I didn't actually mean to use the name of someone's story even though I have been reading it. Read Nara Hoshi a.k.a. Calliope Allerdyce's story X Angels. I doubt that she's actually reading this story, but whatever :D) to occupy my time.

Uh-oh. The institute's security system is picking up some intruders coming in through the forest area of the institute. And the intruders are… No way. No way, no way, no way! Pyro?

**Author's Note:**

That's all I've written for now. I hope it satisfies all of you readers (that's right, all sixteen of you who I counted on my wonderful stat page!) and convinces the other fourteen of you into sending me a review. BYE!!!

JaxWin


	6. Chapter 6

…

Oh, hi… This is chapter 6 (sigh) of a story that has no reviews. No reviews, people. I'm reaching the point where I already deleted the first time I tried writing this thing. Don't abandon me! Anyway, to recap last episode (since I'm starting to regret this story and don't know if it was very clear) Vy is left behind in the institute while the rest of the X-Men leave. Bobby acts like a total idiot and gets his skinny white ass kicked all over the Danger Room. Magneto tries to mentally clear his conscience (IMPORTANT DETAIL!) and Matt's being "blah" (depressed). The last thing we found out was that Pyro was invading the institute by way of giant robot army. Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. If you can't tell the difference between me and the real owners, the real owners of X-Men: Evolution probably get more reviews.

**Chapter 6:**

Danger Room

5:15 p.m., Monday, September 17, 2007 

"Crap." The Danger Room shut off abruptly and all the students looked up at the sound of Vy's voice. They could just barely see her running (you know what I mean) around the control room and shouting orders into the computer.

"I need all the students to come into the control room." She yelled into the microphone, "Now, Bobby!"

Everyone ran into the room but Vivian was already focusing on the computers, typing as fast as you can with finger splints. She quickly put a password into the last computer and a cylinder-shaped block of metal rose from the center of the Danger Room. Seeing that something had come up into the Danger Room, Vy finally turned around and explained. Sort of.

"The block-thingy is an elevator. The elevator goes underneath the institute. 'Underneath the institute' constitutes as a sewer maze. I'm counting on Ray," she said pausing to look at the spiky-haired teen, "to get everyone to a safe position. If worst comes to worst, look up Spyke. Everything clear?"

"Why are we evacuating the institute?" Sam asked hurriedly.

"Why are all the computers sounding the alarms?" Roberto shouted out (he just noticed?).

"Did you say _I _was supposed to navigate?" Ray asked, bewildered.

"Why the _sewers_?" Amara said in disgust.

"Where the hell is Matt?!?!?" Vy realized with worry. "Okay, okay, one: Pyro is coming with and army of robots. This is not a good sign. Two: Hmm… I don't know, does it have something to do with question one? Three: I'm going to ignore that and hope it's a rhetorical question. Four: We have connections there. Five: Duh, in his room sulking… GET INTO THE DAMN ELEVATOR!!"

She followed them into the Danger Room and made sure all the students were inside while trying to quickly solve the 'Matt – From point A to point B' problem. "No time to reach the PA system and he probably cranked up his music so that he wouldn't be able to hear anyone anyway, and he's definitely not going to be able to run here in the time we have left. Okay."

"You're not leaving him! You can't!" Jamie yelled when he heard what Vy had been saying.

"No." She replied shortly. And then she closed her eyes and started concentrating.

"Um, sorry to disrupt your moment of meditation and all but if you haven't noti-" Bobby began.

"I have shape shift into Kurt. From there I can 'port into Matt's room and 'port back in practically no time at all. But I need to _concentrate_. The pressure, all the injuries, the annoying alarms, and you especially, are not helping me concentrate." Vivian snapped without opening her eyes.

"Vy!" Jubilee yelled, shocked, "You aren't allowed to shape shift while injured! Logan said we weren't supposed to let you in case you turn out missing organs or bones or even chunks of skin. He said-"

"Does it look like I can walk there? Professor Xavier could make it there faster in a wheel chair." Vy replied flatly.

With a yell of triumph, Vy finally achieved Kurt's appearance and disappeared in a sulfuric poof.

Matt's Room

5:17 p.m., Monday, September 17, 2007

Matt lay face-down on top of his pillow with his headphones on full-blast. That's why he didn't notice his sister's presence until he was picked up and shaken by his legs.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Matt's headphones dropped and he stood staring at the big block of red, yellow, and orange heat that he saw holding him. He shook his head quickly and thought he saw Vy's skeleton. With a blink of his eyes everything turned dark green. He tried to shake his head again -

"MATT! MATT, SNAP OUT OF IT!!!"

- but was distracted by the yelling. There was also an extreme burst of pain behind his eyes, but the yelling got to him first.

"What?" He asked, dazed from being held up-side down and still feeling a bit deaf from the blasting music he'd been listening to less than thirty seconds ago.

Vy sighed, shape-shifted into Nightcrawler and teleported them both back into the Danger Room.

Danger Room

5:17 p.m., Monday, September 17, 2007

Vy successfully 'ported back into the Danger Room and promptly let go of Kurt's appearance. She thrust Matt (still dazed) into the elevator and ignored the protests of "X-Men don't run from fights!", pushing a key on a computer and letting the elevator sink out of sight. As soon as the elevator shaft had been concealed, Vy collapsed from the effort of the last two minutes.

"I am so screwed."

The Forest

5:30 p.m., Monday, September 17, 2007

Pyro sighed tiredly as he trekked silently through the forest, his robots hovering noiselessly behind him. If only he could create a fire creature to ride into the grounds of the institute. But of course not because, duh, that would be a fire-hazard. Not that Pyro minded a forest fire (where do you think the name came from?), but there was always that nagging fear hidden deep inside of him that knew one day he would lose control… again. Pyro made a face at the thought and tried focusing on the plan. A good idea because he had just made it to a path that would lead directly to the institute's doors.

One Floor above the Danger Room

5:35 p.m., Monday, September 17, 2007

Vy had deactivated all the alarms. Why? Interesting question. Vy had been entrusted with an elaborate plan. Shut off everything important that should never get in Magneto's hands. Transfer all information to Cerebro. Set the trap. If it can't be prevented, destroy the information and Cerebro by activating the school's self-destruct mode. It would be preferable if you made it out alive.

So far, so good. The institute looked like a ghost town and Pyro was slowly crashing his way towards the trap. But first the bait. Vy was ready to lead Pyro and his damn robots straight to hell.

She 'shifted and leaned against the wall, trying to ease the weight off her injured legs.

"Hi, bub. What're _you _doin' here?" Wolverine asked levelly.

"Hullo, sheila."

…?

Pyro smiled and shot a flame at Wolverine's legs.

"F you, Pyro!" Vivian said hopping up and down on one foot trying to blow out the flames catching on her cast. "What, it's not enough for you people that I turn into guys? DO YOU KNOW HOW NASTY THAT FEELS?!?!?!"

"Now, _that's _more like Wolvie. He would've gone all ballistic. You're more of a 'wait-until-you-_think_-you-know-what's-going-on' type of person." Pyro said, trying to keep the smirk off his face.

"Great, I've got powers that never seem to fool anyone." Vy muttered, "So how's the plan going? Found any information that'll get you props from Magneto?"

"Info? I thought you were the smart twin! Magneto doesn't need anything you and your professor have. He wants the kids." Pyro said laughing.

"The New Recruits…" Vivian breathed. _I guess it's a good thing I sent them out, then_, she thought.

"So why don't you take me to the kids, Vy. Be compliant and I might not have you killed. I'm sure Magneto wouldn't mind having you back that badly." Pyro said taking a hold of Vy's arm and thrusting her into the elevator leading to the Danger Room.

Underneath the Institute

5:35 p.m., Monday, September 17, 2007

Matt rubbed his eyes groggily. Everything looked normal.

"What just happened?"

Nobody seemed to be meeting his eyes.

"Pyro came over with some robots, so Vy sent us here for our own safety." Ray said.

"And?"

"And I saw her setting self-destruct." Rahne told the ten year-old boy.

"Okay." Now everyone seemed to be looking at him. Matt calmly took a screwdriver out of his pocket and pried off a sheet of metal in the elevator wall, exposing the wiring inside. Matt looked up at the older students. "Does this mean you want to hear my plan?"

Danger Room

5:36 p.m., Monday, September 17, 2007

Pyro whistled. "Wow, you X-Men sure do come prepared."

After a minute of cramped space and bad elevator music, they (Vy, Pyro, and, of course, the robot army) had opened the doors to the Danger Room and found the institute's complete arsenal of weapons pointed at them.

"Danger Room: FIRE!!" Vy yelled and jumped into action.

Lasers were being fired and giant discs with slicing edges were flying everywhere, cutting holes in the robots. And the walls seemed to be shooting knives into things. While Vy set the Danger Room on Pyro's forces, she would take on Pyro herself. She knew that she could only hold him off for so long and after that he would easily find the students. So it was probably a good thing the school would be blowing up soon. In like four minutes, soon.

"HEY, PYRO! Be compliant and we might just let you live." She said kicking him in the stomach.

"Yeah, real funny." He snarled as he melted a disc and let the liquid metal drip onto Vy's skin and burn.

"Seriously, John. Until the day I left Magneto's dome, I considered you one of my best friends. Why are you doing this? You're not exactly a horrible person and I couldn't see you killing someone. Especially me." Vy said through gritted teeth, as she somersaulted over his head and pulling his feet out from under him (this is like one of her trademark moves).

"I thought you were just friends with me because Sabertooth was gross, Colossus was too old, and Gambit was a pretty-boy. And come on, you know I'm evil. Definitely the worst of the worst." Pyro managed to grab hold of a disabled laser hanging from the wall in mid-fall and swung back to kick Vy.

"Touchy subject," Vy noted as Pyro frowned (seriously this time, not mockingly). "What'd you do; kill someone?" she asked, adjusting into a fighting stance.

The room seemed to freeze for a moment.

"Oh my God." She said slumping all of a sudden. "Who was it?" Neither teen was moving.

"Magneto brought me. I couldn't control the fire. It was eight years ago, the day before your birthday. He told me that the doctors would make me take the cure if they ever succeeded in making it. Magneto knew what I would do." Pyro looked up at Vy and his eyes were dark.

"My parents were the top geneticists in the country. And eight years ago they worked on finding a cure for the X-gene… You killed them, didn't you…" It seemed as if both had forgotten they were in the midst of a battle. "But… we were friends…"

"I didn't know," Pyro said trying to cover the damage, "it was an accident."

But Vy was already on the verge of tears. She backed away from him slowly, forgetting everything. Forgetting that the spot she was backing into would be shooting a knife into her chest in three, two, one…

She fell silently, without a scream and Pyro ran over without thinking.

"Danger Room: STOP!" Matt yelled as the elevator re-emerged. Several students went to work on the remaining robots, others running into the control center to halt the self-destruct. Matt stood there and took in the scene: Pyro sitting in a pile of blood with Vy in his arms, the blood spilling from a hole in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

I am currently refusing to ramble on and on during my Author's Notes since, if you haven't figured it out already, NOBODY'S READING IT!!! I'm going to go sulk…

JaxWin

P.S.: Please Review


End file.
